My Story as a Demiwitch
by OhSnapItsMadison
Summary: Let me tell you something really quick. I'm a witch. And a demigod. I'm not suppose to be alive. My name is Annette. This is my story.
1. Prologue

**If you want to see a little trailer for this book, you can go to YouTube, and search the user Katkid2000 and you'll find the video. That's my user on YouTube.**

**But I changed some things to make this seem more modern.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**My Story as a Demiwitch**

**Chapter One**

Letme tell you something right now. In one day, my whole life was flipped upside down by one revelation.

Maybe a little introduction is in order first.

My name is Annette. Annette Lillian Black. If you call me Annette, you won't live to see tomorrow, I can tell you that. So, I prefer to go by the name Annie. I don't know why, I just do.

I am thirteen years of age, and I have never gone to school before in my life.

I take over the appearance of my mother- red hair, pale skin, but my fathers grey eyes.

My mother often takes the appearance of a twelve year old girl, by the way. A bit freaky, huh? But, in reality, she is about the age of, what, four thousand years old, at the least?

My father, on the other hand... I have never met him. And if I did, I'd scream and hurt him. His name is Sirius Black.

Apparently, he is some mass murder and is in prison. And I have seen death, and I have killed something (or a someone, if you want to call it that...), and it disgusts me how he could just do that to thirteen people.

Anyway, back to my mother. I have spent most of my life with her, but I have spent time at Camp Halfblood each summer since I was nine, but the rest of the year with my mom.

My mom's name is Artemis.

No last name. None. Zip. Nada.

Yeah, her name is Artemis. You know, the goddess of the Hunt, of the moon, whatever it is. The one who swore off men. Swore to remain virgin.

Well, you know, that oath was sort of broken thirteen years ago.

I join her and her Hunters, and the Hunters are practically like my older sisters. I am not part of the Hunt, and my mother prefers if I don't join it. Motherly reasons.

But you should of seen Chiron's (the immortal centaur- he trained Hercules.) face when I was claimed at age nine at Camp. Of course, I already knew who exactly my mother was.

A silver-blue color had appeared above my head, and there was a bow and arrow in it. The symbol of Artemis.

Let's just say... They had to build a whole new cabin just for me.

Anyway, I am getting way off track. Stupid ADHD...

I was at Camp Halfblood the day my world was turned upside down.

You might not know what exactly Camp Halfblood is. It's an amazing place for people Like me.

For people like me- the offspring of a mortal and a god or goddess.

There are twelve cabins- one for Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Hera, Hephestus, Dyinoiss, and Artemis. Though, nobody lives in the Hera or Hades cabin- Hera is faithful to Zeus (I mean, I don't get why she is... The number of times he has cheated on her...), so she has no children with mortals or other gods. Hades - I don't know if he evens has any children. ANY. Demigod, God or Goddess. I really do t know.

There are tons of kids in Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Dynossis, and the Hephetus cabin. I mean, a lot.

And then there's Percy Jackson, in the cabin of Poseidon. And Thalia Grace, in the cabin of Zeus. And then me. In the recently built cabin of Artemis.

Anyway, I was just chilling with Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. They're all my best friends. Percy and Thalia understand what it's like. More Percy than Thalia, though.

She's the daughter of Zeus, and everybody respects her, and she has only been at Camp for about two or three weeks.

Percy- I remember when he came. I was the first to talk to him after he got claimed- of the campers, I mean. I told him that I know what it's like to begnored and treated differently.

I told him that my mother was Artemis, and that when I was claimed, everybody ignored me. They thought I was a curse, all because my mother swore off men.

I told him that people can be mean. And that Annabeth would warm up to him.

And she did. But she only took a week or so to warm up to him. But she took a year to warm up to me.

Anyway, we were chilling on the beach. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shinning, and the lake was a clear crystal blue color.

The worries of a war in our world were not existent at the time. The worries of Kronos, of Luke, of betrayal had disappeared.

But I knew inside my heart that it would not last. It never does.

"Do you think the-" Thalia was interrupted because a camper I recognized as a child of Apollo came up to me.

"Annie? Chiron needs to see you."

"Now?" I asked, grumbling. I was not in the mood. There probably wouldn't be many days left to enjoy the scenery in front of me.

"Yes, now." He said.

I sighed and bid good bye to my friends. I followed him.

"Come on." Will said.

Will Solace was my age, thirteen. His father was Apollo. So basically, Will is my cousin since Apollo is my uncle.

Will had tan skin, short, messy, dark blonde hair, startling blue eyes like the sky, and was muscular from all of the training at Camp Halfblood.

"Any idea about what he wants to see me about?" I asked him, curious.

"No clue."

* * *

I entered the big house. Chiron sat in his wheelchair (with a blanket covering him from his torso and below, since he was a centaur), reading a book. I didn't get to read the title, because he snapped it shut, and put it down.

But I did see pale hands and a red apple, so my guess is that he was reading Twlight.

"Annette-" he began.

"Don't. Call. Me. Annette!" I angrily exclaimed.

"Okay, Annie." he continued. "So... You know your father, Sirius Black?"

I snorted back a remark. "No. I've never met him, and I really don't want to."

Chiron ignored my comment. "Well, he is a wizard."

"Yeah, and I just happen to be the Queen of England." I sarcasticly said, not believing one bit of what he was saying.

Seriously, either Chiron is getting WAY too old, or he's been doing crack or something. I think he's going insane...

"I'm being serious here, Annie."

I perked up. If Chiron was being serious...

It was never good.

"Annie, your a witch."


	2. I Get A Ride From the Sun God

**My Story as a Demiwitch**

**Chapter Two- I Get A Ride From The Sun God**

I laughed. I stood there, and I laughed. But once I caught the look on Chiron's face, I stopped. He really was being serious.

"That's a nice thing to call someone." I snorted, trying to ease the feeling of shock inside me.

He gave me the look that he uses when I do something that I really shouldn't of done. You know, be sarcastic, or play a prank or something.

"Your serious, aren't you?"

I waited for for him to shout out April Fools. But it never came.

"Annie, here is a letter that came for you last night."

He had handed me a letter with a crest on it. It had a badger, a eagle, a lion, and a snake.

I reluctently opened up the envelope. What if this was some trap? A trap by Kronos? A trap by Luke?

I let out a breath, and I read the words on the parchment that were in dark green ink with a bit of difficulty.

_"Dear Ms. A. Black,_

_We are proud to say that you have been excepte into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl no later than July thirty first. Term begins on the forst of September. As a third year, you are able to choose three new electives._

_Sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

I remember asking something that clearly shocked Chiron.

"What do they mean, they await my owl?"

"That's the first thing you ask? Really?" he said, with a shocked expression. He clearly expected me to ask something unrealistic first.

"Obviously it was. But anyway, uh, where is this Hogwarts place? America? Antarctica?"

"It is in Europe I believe. Somewhere in Scottland. It is unplottable, and since it is not on a map, I do not know where exactly it is..."

"Okay, it's in Scottland. So... I'm guessing I need school supplies and such. Where do I get this stuff?"

It sounded like I was asking where the _stuff _was. If Chiron didn't know me, then I be the would just think that I was one of those disfunctional teenagers from Mr. D's cabins on Friday nights when they have WAY too much to drink. But, since he knows me, Chiron knows that I am talking about my school supplies.

"In London, someone will be picking you up tommorrow morning to take you there." He said, looking me in the eyes.

Chiron looked pained, in a way. Almost like one of his very own kids had left him, or was going to. It made me feel guilty seeing the look, because he was like a father to me. A better father than my biological one obviously. Chiron isn't stuck in jail.

But my actual father is.

"Okay. So, should I just go back to where I was-" I asked him, unable to see the look in his eyes any longer.

"Yes, Annie, you may." He smiled.

"Your making me feel guilty, Chiron." I said, smally as I went up to him and hugged him.

He hugged me back, and whispered in my ear, "I know. That was my plan."

"Well, the plan was sucessful." I smiled.

"I really just wanted a hug." He said. I smiled, and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you, Chiron. Thank you for everything." I said, feeling tears coming.

"There is no need to thank me, my dear girl." He calmly said.

I shook my head, and tears finally came, running down my cheeks like a waterfall. "Yes there is. Your like my dad. And... And... I'm going to be leaving you. And I don't want to."

"You can visit at Christmas, come home in the summer! Annie, you can come back. I will miss you so much."

* * *

The next morning, I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue shirt, and black converse. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

My green eyes squinged as I looked towards the sun; it was just rising, and I was waiting for my ride to London. I don't exactly know how I can get a ride there- there's this huge body of water that I have to get over.

Suddenly, there was a large flash. I was smart enough to close my eyes before looking.

Once I opened them up, though, I took sight of a nice red lamburbgini. I recognized it, in a way- I remember when I was eight or so, Apollo would come visit, and he would let me ride his chariot that brings the sun across the world.

"Hey, Annie! Come on, get in! I'm your ride!"

So, waving goodbye to Chiron, I hopped in the front passenger seat of Apollo's sports car. He took my suitcase, and put it in the trunk of his car. We headed off, and I noticed that after a while, we were going West.

"Uhm... Aren't we suppouse to be going East? It's quicker..." I said, trailing off.

"Yeah, about that... You see, I have to get to the Midwest, and thats the way we have to go. You will enjoh the sunrise in China, though! It's a really cool sight!"

A few words about Apollo here.

He is pretty hot.

One time, Zoe Nightshade, mom's liuenatent, replied back to me with "He is the sun god." when I said that.

That wasn't what I meant.

But, since he just happens to be my Uncle, my dreams are crushed. Thought he gets on moms nerves a lot, and I think that it's because he talks in haukies and limericks a lot.

Little does she know that he does it to annoy her.

"So, how's my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece." I said, stating the obvious.

"Ah, my illegal niece." He said with a bright smile on his face.

Yeah. Don't remind me.

* * *

I marveled at the sight of some of the Wonders of the World that I passed in the Lamborghini.

Finally, we landed in London, England.

"Well, later, Annie." Apollo said, hugging me.

"Later, Apollo." I said, hugging him back.

I stepped out of the car, and watched him race away.

Then my life changed.


	3. No, I Am Not Her!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**My Story as a Demiwitch**

**Chapter 2: No, I Am Not Her!**

To say that I was a bit nervous would be an understatement. I didn't know what would happen in this place- or whatever this place was.

I bit my lip, and I stood there outside what looked like a little rundown pub. If this is where I must enter, then good job Wizard World.

Have a kid walk through a bar, would you?

Anyway, I had this huge feeling that only I could see the pub. Maybe it. Was covered with something like The Mist so people who weren't wizards couldn't see it?

I shrugged. Okay, a pub. I've been through worse.

Picking up my suitcase, I went to the door of the pub. It was old and run down, and looked as if it needed a good cleaning. Dust particles came all around my head, and I swatted them away from me since they began to go into my grey eyes.

The door to the Leaky CauldRon squeked as I opened it; it needed to be oiled. Eveyrbody turned towards me, and I looked down at the ground, acting that my shoe was untied.

Smooth, Annie, smooth.

I suddenly realised why the whole pub was glancing at me. Turning around (after faking tying my shoe of course), I notifed posters all over the wall.

There was a man on there; his picture was moving- he seemed to be laughing- he was happy. His hair was as black as coal, all tangled up, long, and looked like the last time he ran a comb through it was about twelve years ago. His eyes stood out to me.

They were a grey color, like a light grey storm cloud.

My eyes.

The poster had read:

_WANTED: SIRIUS BLACK ARMED AND DANGEROUS_

Black. Sirius Black.

My fathers name is Sirius Black.

The people in the pub shrugged, and looked away from me, doing whatever they were doing beforehand. My eyebrows were raised at this, but I shrugged it off too. No use on dwelling on the past.

"Hello, dear!" Exclaimed a middle aged lady.

"Uh, hi?" I replied.

"Dumbledore alerted me and my husband that you would be coming, so we are taking you in until school starts. My name is Molly Weasley."

Molly Weasley was middle aged, and she had red hair with a few grey strands of hair on her hear. She had warm, kind, caring brown eyes that looked at me with warmth. She had some freckles on her face, and she was a little plump. It looked like she had a few kids. She seemed very nice, and I wondered if she knew of my last name.

"I'm Annette Black. But please call me Annie. I'm thirteen." I told her.

"Yes, dear, of course. Now, Professor Dumbledore has alerted my husband and I that you are the daughter of Artemis and Sirius Black. You certainly don't seem like a mass murderer!"

I didn't really know if that was a compliment or a insult. Maybe it was both. I'll take it as a compliment though.

"Thanks, I guess." I said, nodding.

"Well, dear, let's go into Diagon Alley. You can get all of your things there. Would you like to go with my son and his two friends? They are your age, so you can get to know them better. They know their way around." She kindly said.

I nodded. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Mrs. Weasley took me over to three people that were sitting at a little table in the outside portion of the pub.

"Dears, can Annie walks round with you? She needs to get her supplies, and I can't do it at the momment."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." Replied a girl with a smile.

"Thank you dears." She smiled and left.

"Hi, my name is Ron Weasley."

I could see the resemblence of the red hair. His red hair reminded me of Grovers, except it was straight and red. He had blue eyes, fair skin, and a splatter of freckles across his long nose. He was lanky, and looked like he had grown a lot in a short amount of time.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Said the girl who replied to Mrs. Weasley before.

Hermione had brown bushy hair that looked like it calmed down a bit over the summer, and it reached just below her shoulder. She had a light tan, and brown eyes. She had a few freckles. Her height was avergage for a girl her age. She had teeth that were a bit oversized, but not to big. She seemed very nice.

"I'm Harry Potter."

Harry had messy, untamable, jet black hair like Percy, and emerald green eyes. His skin was fair, and he had a few freckles here and there. He was average height for a boy his age, and was scrawny and thin. Harry had round, circular, black rimmed glasses. Upon his forehead was a thin lighting bolt scar. I thought that the scar was very cool, in all honesty. I wondered where he had gotten it.

I nodded. "I'm Annette Black, but you can call me Annie."

As we walked over to the bank that we would get the money for me to use here at Diagon Alley, Hermione asked me, "Are you a first year?"

I shook my head. "A third year actually. Transfer."

Harry frowned at me. "Where's your accent from?"

"Yeah, it's not British." Ron agreed, nodding his head.

"Oh!" I smiled. "I'm from America, so my accent is American. Today is my first day here in Europe- ever. I have never been outside of North America property."

Hermione nodeed with interest. "Have you seen important landmarks over there?"

I nodded. "I can tell you about them later, since we are right in front of the Wizard bank."

There was an engraving in the stone wall outside of the bank that read:

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn  
Must pay most dearly in their turn  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."_

"Nice warning." I sarcastically said as we went into the bank.

Goblins were seated at every desk in there, and I went up to the main one at the very end of the hall.

There was a very nice crystal glass shandiler on the ceiling, and the place looked lime it cost a lot of money to build.

"I wish to enter my vault." I fiercely stated, catching the goblins attention.

"Ah, Miss Lestrange-" the goblin had stated.

"Incorrect, I am Annette Lillian Black, daughter of Sirius Orion Black."

"You have her-"

I interrupted him. "Eyes, yes, it is a Black family trait. The hair, is not. Now, I wish to enter my vault. Please."

"Wand?"

"I do not have my wand yet. I have a key though."

I handed him the key that Chiron had given me just before I left with Apollo this morning.

"Right this way."

* * *

I would like to say that I do not like going on those rides to vaults in Gringotts really quick. I nearly got sick on it, and I have been on Apollo's sun chariot numerous of times, I've gone on a boat full of _dead _confederate soilders and more.

Though, when we got out of the building, Ron had the nerve to say to ask me:

"Your Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No, I am not her!"


	4. I Meet the Weasley's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did then this would most likely be a real story that was published.**

**And I'd be rich.**

**The Story of a Demiwitch**

**Chapter 4: I Meet the Weasley's**

The last stop in Diagon Alley was Ollivanders Wand Shop. I was really excited for this one- I think that everybody's favorite part of going to Hogwarts was buying their very own wand. So, it is a given that I would be excited too.

"Can I go in alone? It's kind of something I want to do by myself." I sheepishly said to the trio.

They nodded. "We'll wait out here for you, okay?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, alright." I told them.

I carefully opened the door to the shop, trying not to make it squeak. I felt myself wince. It squeaked. Gods, someone needs to oil that door...

Anyway, the shop looked like it had been there for a good century or so- maybe more than that. The lights were dimmed, but I was still able to see due to the small amount of light breaking through the curtains that covered the door and windows.

Dust particles floated through the air; somebody needed to dust. The furniture was all old, rusty, and seemed to be made of unsturdy wood. The floor creaked as I slowly waked to the front desk.

The smell was particular, and I don't think that normal people could be able to smell it like I could. Not even witches and wizards. Much less anybody from the Wizarding World.

It smelt like...

_Monsters_.

I only can identify the smell due to living on the run with my mom and the Hunters for my whole life. One of the upsides of this is having a better smell than most demigods. So, basically, I can tell when a monster is coming- most of the time. Other times, no, I can't.

But nobody can really. Tyson (who is a cyclops and is actually really nice) can't even smell monsters all of the time.

Before I could pull out my weapon for protection, a man glided behind the front desk.

The man must of been Ollivander; he had frizzy white hair that was all over the place, kind of like Albert Einstein's had been. His eyes were electric blue, and they had an ancient look in them, and it looked like he knew a lot of things that others did not know. His body structure seemed fragile, and like his bones could snap at any momment.

"You must be Miss Annette Lily Black." He said, like he stalked me everyday, every freaking second of my life.

"First of all, please call me Annie. And how did you know my name?"

He gave me a shaky, creep looking smile. "Your eyes. They are your fathers."

I nodded. Okay... This is creepy...

"Moving on. I am here for my wand, so can I please get it?" I impaciently asked him, tapping my foot, with my hands on my hips.

With another shaky, creepy smile, he told me, "Just like your father, you are."

To say that I was angry would be a lie, because I was _beyond_ angry. I was more pissed than Ares was when Percy beat him in a battle during our first ever quest.

So, pretty angry.

"I am not like my father. Not like him at all. I am not murderer." I stiffly said, with an even tone that parents, well, mothers, use on their kids when their introube. Or when I steal Percy's blue waffles.

He turned away from me, and grabbed a few boxes of what must of held wands in them and placed them in front of me, on the desk.

"Try this one, first. Mahogany, core of dragon heartstring, eight inches long, swishy, good for charms work."

He handed me the wand. I waved it, and he quickly snitched it back from me; the chair behind me broke into tiny pieces.

"Try this- holly, core of phoniex feather, nine and a half inches. Swishy, sturdy, good for Transfiguration."

Again, he snatched it form me as soon as I waved it. The money jar full of Wizard Money broke, spilling gold, silver, and bronze coins all over. I winced, and quickly picked them up and placed the money on the counter.

"Sorry about that, I guess that wand doesn't suit me." I sheepishly said.

"It's alright, Miss Black, I enjoy tricky customers more than the ones who find a wand on their first few times."

The pile of wands that didn't work for me began to pile up. It seemed that it took eternity until Ollivander found something on the very bottom shelf behind the desk. He brought it over to me.

The wand box itself was very dusty; it must of been there for years and years.

"I wonder... Try this one, will you Miss Black?" He said to me, though it sounded like more of a command than a suggestion.

I nodded, and took the wand from him.

The momment I had the wand in my right hand (my dominant hand), I gave a smile bigger than a snappingd turtles shell. If that's possible...

Red and gold sparks flew out of the wand, creating a bright light. Everything that had broken fixed itself. Much to Ollivanders pleasure, I think, the _whole_ shop looked as if it had been recently cleaned.

The old man smiled, and said:

"That wand is made of the bark from an olive tree in Ancient Greece... The core is the scale of a hydra, and the wand itself is twelve inches long... Swishy, sturdy, strong... Good for Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark arts. That is a very peculiar wand you've got there, Miss Black."

The wand _did_ seem very peculiar.

"How is it peculiar, sir?" I asked, curiously, with a slight frown on my face.

He took a deep, shaky breath. "The last time I sold a wand like that was to a boy by the name of Hercules- I know you know who he is. He was one of the first to go to Hogwarts, and he got expelled in his fifth year- wands like those are dangerous. He used it for the wrong reasons... And look where he got."

"You know who I am, don't you?" I asked, knowingly.

He gave me a sad smile and nodded. "You are Annette Lily Black, daughter of Sirius Orion Black and Artemis."

"Yeah. I am. Hercules is a jerk though, and... I know the difference between good and evil."

"We will expect great things from you, Annette. Great things."

I payed and walked out of the shop. He called me by my full name, and I didn't even tell him not to.

Taking one last look into his old, ancient eyes, I knew that he did know things that people did not know. Things that people _shouldn't_ know.

It is a shame that I know some of those things.

I know the difference between good and evil- there is one thing separating the two. Love. Love is what separates them. Love _always_ outruns evil. Love is the ultimate winner.

_Always._

I was jerked out of my daydream of deep, unnessicary thoughts by the trio walking up to me.

"So, how'd it go? You were in there for a while?" Ron asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't think I like Ollivander all that much. He knows too much... Too much about me... Things I don't even know about myself."

Harry nodded. "He was the same way with me. Told me that 'we expect great things from you' and stuff."

"That's what he told me. I just don't know what he means by great things."

* * *

After a little while, the four of us headed back to the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione's new ginger cat (he was part kneezle I think) and Ron's old rat. Hermione's cat was named Crookshanks, and Ron's rat (who used to be his older brother, who I will be meeting soon, pet rat for a while as well) was named Scabbers.

Harry told me he has a snowy white owl, and her name was Hedwig.

I have never had a pet, because I am always traveling with my mom on the Hunt, at Camp, or on a quest or something. I have always wanted a cat for some reason though.

Anyway, the four of us entered the Leaky Cauldron and were greeted by who I recognized as Mrs. Weasley. She gave us all a big, kind, warm, motherly smile. She helped us with our bags, and in my case, _many_ bags.

"Oh, Annie! This is the rest of the family!" she said as the five of us sat down at a large, long table that looked as if it had been enchanted to be able to have all of us sitting there.

"This, as you know, is my husband Arthur, and you know me, Ron, Harry and Hermione. This is my third eldest son Percy."

Percy was as tall as me, so, around five three or so. He, too, had red hair that sat in curls on his head. His eyes were brown, and he had many freckles. He wore horn-rimmed glasses. I got a vibe off of him that made me feel as if he had a lot of ambition, was a bit of a stuck-up, snobby, prat, and was a sticker to rules.

"These two are my fourth a fifth eldest sons, Fred and George, and they are twins."

The twins were identical. They both had ginger hair that reminded me of Percy's flippy windswept, shaggy hair, except their hair was a bit shorter and not as messy. They were a little taller than me, and their body figure was short and stockier****. They both and green-hazel eyes that held a mischievous twinkle in them. They looked identical, but I picked up a few things.

One of them, who was wearing a sweater with a G on it (I assumed him to be Fred), had less freckles, and he had a little scar on his lip from a stapler or something****.

The other one, who was wearing a sweater with an F on it (this was most likely George), had more freckles and he had a little scar underneath his eyebrow, and it looked as if he had ran into a door or something.

"This is my youngest and only daughter Ginny."

Ginny had red hair too, but it was a bit darker, like her mothers, and it was straight and long and reached the middle of her chest. She had brown eyes that held mischief in them, but kindness in the, too. She had a splatter of freckles on her fair skin.

"And then there is Bill, my oldest, but he is out of Hogwarts and works for Gringotts, the Wizard Bank, in Egypt. My second oldest, Charlie, is also out of Hogwarts, and he works on a dragon reserve in Romania."

I nodded.

I sat across from the twins, with Hermione on my left side, and Ginny on my right side.

I pointed at the one in the sweater with a G on it. "Your Fred."

I pointed at the other twin, who had an F on his sweater. "And you are George."

"How'd you know?" They said at the same time.

"I have a feeling that you do that a lot, and my cosins, Connor and Travis Stoll, do that a lot. Also, Fred has less freckles and a little scar from a stapler on his lips, and George has more freckles, and a little scar underneath your eyebrow, as if you ran into a door or something."

"How'd you know it's from a stapeler?" Fred asked me.

I replied with, "I tried to staple something when I was younger, and i accidently stapeled my hand. And before you ask, George, I have ran into a door a bunch of times."

They looked at eachother, and smiled, and said in sync while looking at me, "We like you."

I blushed.

"Oh! How about you introduce yourself, dear?" Mrs. Weasley suggested, with a smile on her face.

I nodded.

"Well," I began. "My name is Annette Lily Black, but call me Annie- I don't really like the name Annette, it sounds like it's from the Midevil Era- or the Dark Ages- or something. I'm thirteen, and I am going into Hogwarts as a third year. I just found out that I'm a witch about two nights ago. I grew up in America- so that's why my accent is weird to you guys. I live with my mom, and I've never really stayed in one place because we move around a lot. So it's hard to make friends."

"Are you the daughter of Sirius Black?" asked Percy, a trace of a sneer marking his face.

I slowly nodded. "But it doesn't matter. I'm not like him. I'm not a murderer."

"Well, we can't be sure of that- you could murder us all in your sleep or something." He said, as if he was trying to get his parents to see the fault in having me stay with them here.

"I won't. I'm not like that."

"Well, we just have to be safe. It's probably a good idea to lock our doors- and windows- just incase." Percy said, looking at me in a furious way.

I am not one to cry, to let it all out. Sure, I blink back tears from time to time, but it takes a lot for me to break down.

"Just because of someone's parentage, or their family, does not mean that they are just like them. You could have a mother who is tough, strong, and not very motherly in some ways- but you could be motherly in many ways. Family doesn't determine who you are. It is out choices." I said.

I wanted the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry to like me. I never really had any friends, and I want to be able to have some in both worlds.

* * *

After dinner, I found myself going upstairs to the room I will be sharing with Hermione and Ginny.

Once my suitcase was packed for tomorrow morning (we were going to Hogwarts tomorrow), I got changed in the bathroom in our room.

I put on a pair of black basketball shorts, an old Chicago Cubs Baseball T-Shirt, and a pair of white Hanes socks. I pulled my hair up in a bun, since it will be easier for me to brush it out in the morning. After brushing my teeth, I went into the room I'd be sleeping in.

Hermione and Ginny were already dressed in their pajamas, and their teeth were already brushed. Ginny had her hair in a pony tail, and so did Hermione. They were sitting on the floor by the window that over looked downtown Muggle London, but the blinds blocked the view of it.

The two were talking to each other, and I felt pretty awkward just being there, so I sat down on my bed, and pretended to pick lint off of my socks.

"Hey, Annie, why don't you come sit with us?" Ginny asked me.

I gave a small smile. "Okay, are you sure you want me to? Being the daughter of a mass murderer and all?"

"I don't care. Don't listen to my brother, he's a big headed prat." Ginny said, and Hermione nodded.

So, I sat down with the two, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So your from America, right?" Hermione asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. This is my first time out of the country."

"Is it cool there? Have you seen the Statue of Liberty?" Hermione asked me.

I shrugged. "It's alright there, but I've grown up there, so I know a lot of things about that country that isn't so glamorous. Yeah, the Statue of Liberty is there. I've seen it a few times."

"What it's like there?" Ginny asked me, curious.

"Well... We have our independence from the Revolutionary War, which was against England, by the way. The English controlled us; back when we were the thirteen colonies. So, we got fed up and there was a war, and America won. We became a free country. I wouldn't exactly call it the _'Land of the Free'_, though."

"Why not?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, from what I know, each of the fifty states has one representative- and that person is elected by the people in the states- and the representative goes to Washing D.C. They make decisions there, but we really don't get a say in what we think the choice should be."

"How?" Ginny wondered.

"Okay... Imagine a representative being elected because the people in the state like his or her view on things, and believe that that person will make the right choice for a law. Here's an example- pretend that the president wanted there to be a law that you must have a license- a gun license- to carry and have a gun. Say the representative wanted that choice too. The people agree with the representatives view. That person is in office for a bit."

"How is there no freedom then?" Asked Hermione,

"Well there is no say in choices," I began. "Because of things that come up. Say that a totally different thing comes up while the guy we elected was still in office. What if we didn't like the choice the guy made in congress?"

They soaked it in, and I did as well.

"So really, we elect somebody to make choices _for_ us. _We_ don't make the choices."

* * *

As I lay in bed that night, I was unable to fall asleep. I think that was because I realized something or because I was scared to.

I had realized that...

_I am a murderer._

* * *

**Okay, so, when I used the four little star thingies (astronauts, whatever they are): ****, it meant that I would explain in the Authors Note Area.**

**The first ****:**

**I am going off the Harry Potter books description of characters, so, in the book it says the twins are short and stocky, so, that is what they will be in this book.**

**The second ****:**

**I got the idea from Jason Grave, one of the seven in he _Heroes of Olympus _Series- he tried to eat a stapler when he was a kid. I was out of ideas, so yeah.**

**Anyway. I got a comment from someone who thought that Annie was very Mary-Sue.**

**The thing about Mary-Sues and Gary-Sues is that... I don't get it. I mean, you can't exactly call the character a Gary or Mary-Sue if you don't know the author directly. I mean, for all you guys know, the character could be based off a friend, a dog, or a banana or something.**

**Bleh I ramble too much.**

**Anyway, reviews would be nice! I'll update more soon!**


	5. Dementors

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, yada yada Yoda**

**Chapter 4: Dementors **

I would like to say that I did manage to make through the night with pleasent dreams, but then I would be lying straight to your face.

I've never really have and any expirence with _good_ dreams, because I am always surrounded by _bad _dreams that tend to make me fear sleep at points in my life. Let me say, my mom was _not_ in the best mood with Hypnos when I was scared of sleeping for a month.

I can only imagine why.

The dream was not particularly scary, I guess, but it was more... Worrisome.

_DREAM:_

_I was running from it, and my legs were getting more tired each minute I did so. There was a clearing up ahead, and it was rocky. It was the peak of some mountain in California, I knew that at least. _

_My body could not run anymore, but thank the Gods I managed to get to the rock before I collapsed. I saw my mother and Annabeth and Luke... Annabeth and Artemis were both holding up the sky. Where on Earth was Atlas? _

_It was that momment that I felt as if the world was placed upon my shoulders._

I shook off the dream as I rolled out of my bed at the Leaky Cauldron.

Considering I was the first one up (of Ginny, Hermione and I at least), I was able to get first dibs on the bathroom.

After a nice, refreshing, warm shower, I did all of the necessities needed to dry off before I could put on my clothes.

I slid on a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow tight-fitting Minion T-Shirt and a pair of green skater shoes and a grey fleece hoodie. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, and I grabbed my stuff and put it in the suitcase.

I dragged my suitcase down the stairs with me as I headed into the dinning area. I noticed that I was the only one besides Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Percy who looked wide awake.

I took a seat besides the Weasley Twins.

"You need to wake up, you know." I told them.

"Don't," said Fred.

"Wanna." George finished for him.

"Suit yourselves." I shrugged and gave a mischievous smile.

I pulled out some beetles that I had in a little sack. I placed some in their cereal. Mrs. Weasley saw me do so, but she just smiled at me as if she approved.

"Eat your cereal, boys." their mother said.

So they took a spoon and put it in their mouths. They imideitly spit it out, and let beetles crawl back into their cereal bowls.

"Who did,"

"This to,"

"Our,"

"Cereal?"

I sheepishly smiled. "What? My mom always told me that the best way to get someone up is to put beetles in their food."

Mom never told me that, but that's not for them to know. It was actually the Stoll brothers (Connor and Travis, who are the sons of Hermes) who told me that the time the three of us did what I just did to the twins to the whole Aprhrodite Table at breakfast.

* * *

"Don't tell me if I'm dying... Cuz I don't wanna know..." I sung, my voice trailing off as I searched for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

I ended up getting one with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They were quite mean to me, because they kicked me out when Harry said that he was told sone thing by Mr. Weasley.

Being kicked out. Nothing new.

So, I grabbed by bags and searched for somewhere I could sit. I traveled along the train, and I finally found one that wasn't empty, but it had a few people in it.

"Hi, may I sit?" I asked them.

"Sure- wait, what's your surname?"

"Erm, Black."

"Yes, come in, come in!"

The boy had platinum blonde hair that was slicked back, and a pointed face. What made me curious was his eyes. He had grey eyes.

_My eyes._

"Uhm, are we related?" I asked him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. My mum is cosins with your father, Sirius Black right?"

"Yeah, he is my dad." I stiffly said, not wanting to get into the subject of family.

"So that makes me your third cosin or something."

"Oh. Well my name is Annette. If you call me that, though... I go by Annie."

"Ah. Don't hang out with the Wealseys- the riff raff they keep for company! They're blood traitors. Don't talk with Scar Head, Harry Potter. Or with Mudblood Granger."

"Why? They seem nice, and I've talked to them. I consider them as friends for me."

"Bloodtraitor. Get out." He sneered at me, his face expressing disgust.

I cursed at him in Ancient Greek. What I said was _so_ rude that Chiron would make me clean up the stable poop._ The stable poop._ That place smells crap- literally.

But I grabbed my bags and headed back to where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were. The welcomed be back in.

"What happened? You look like you just met Draco Malfoy." Ron said.

"That would be because I _did_ just meet him. And to think, apparently he's my third cosin!"

"He's your cosin?" Harry asked, shocked.

I nodded. "And to think- he called you guys bloodtraitors, and Harry a Scar Head. He called you, Hermione, a bad word I'm guessing- mudblood- and so I left."

"You did?" Hermione asked me, a small smile on my face.

"Yeah," I told her. "I have been taunted and treated like crap a lot in my life by other people. I can't stand it when people do it to it her people and other people just... Let them do it. It makes me feel worthless.

"Besides, you guys are my friends. I stick up for my friends."

"Your our friend too, Annie."

It was then that I noticed there was another person in the compartment.

The man seemed to be asleep, and he had brown hair with flecks of grey and faded scars on his face. He had old, tattered robes. The briefcase next to him read,_ R. J. Lupin._

"Who isthat?" I asked them.

They shrugged. "He must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

I nodded. "Poor guy, Ginny was telling me that the job for that class is rumored to be cursed."

"Yeah, ever since I came to school..."

* * *

We chatted through the train ride. We talked about random things, and I began to feel this wensd of forbidding in my stomach.

"Its really cold." I said.

The other three nodded.

The lights then went out. Ginny and a boy who I learned his name was Nevile Longbottom _(heh, heh, Bottom). _I still felt that sense of forbidding in my stomach.

It got really cold then. _Something_ was on this train.

Sure enough, there was _something_ on the train.

It got even colder when a hand that looked liked a zombies crawled onto the compartment door. It's scraggly hand opened it, and the hwas of the creature came in. The creazure was big and blacks and spirit like.

It felt like I would never be happy again.

It pulled back it's hood, and another one of it's kind showed up.

The original one that was in here pulled down its hood and made its way towards Harry. The other one made its way to me, and pulled my hood down.

It all went black.

_"Mom? Mom!" I exclaimed. She ran up to me._

_"What is it?" She asked me._

_"She's dead," I cried. "Alli is dead!" _

_Alli was probably one of my best friends ever. She was a Hunter since I was born and stuck by my side everyday. We fought monsters together. And now... Now she's dead. _

_I cried. And cried. "She's dead... Alli is dead..."_

I awoke to a man above me. He handed me a piece of chocolate. I stuffed it in my mouth.

"I-I-I'm not the only one who fainted, am I?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No. I did too. Are you sure none of you heard a woman screaming?"

"I did... I heard Alli screaming... I saw me screaming For my mom... I saw her die... Again."

"Alright, Harry? Annette?"

"I go by Annie, please."

"What _were_ those things?" Harry asked the man.

"Dementors. They suck out the happiness of you. My guess is that they were looking for Sirius Black... Now I will go speak with the conductor. I suggest that you guys go get changed. Were nearly there."

* * *

Hey guys, it's Madison! If you guys have read:

The Fault In Our Stars by John Green

you guys might want to check out a new One-Shot I will be posting soon.

It is called:

The Fault In Oblivion

I hope to be posting it tonight or tommorrow at sometime.

I really hope you guys read it, because I rarely do One-Shots. This might be one of the only ones I ever do because I like longer books.


End file.
